


Bad Decision

by Melinique



Series: Stanford Daze 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel is Lucifer's Kid, It's up for debate whether Cas is really Cas or Jimmy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique
Summary: Dean and Benny decide to hunker down and just sit through the upcoming hurricane. In hindsight, Katrina probably wasn’t the one to choose to do that with. *Set in same AU ’Verse as Stanford Daze
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Stanford Daze 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bad Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: While Stanford Daze is based around Sam and Jimmy or Castiel depending on how you want to look at that, this one is focused more on Dean and Benny. Why? Well, think about it this way, Stanford Daze is set in 2005, Dean and Benny and the kids live in New Orleans, Louisiana. Now, to anybody living inside the US and probably some outside the US, you’re probably very well aware of the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season which resulted in New Orleans getting drilled by Katrina. Let’s just say that this one-shot is based around THAT.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Secondary Disclaimer: I was 13 when Hurricane Katrina happened and personally, I don’t live in a ‘hurricane zone’ and never have. And, while I have looked up facts on Katrina…some I remembered, some I didn’t, and some I never knew…it’s still very possible I’ll make mistakes and for those and any inaccuracies about the hurricane, I will go ahead and apologize ahead of time.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my beta from Stanford Daze whose also my beta for this one-shot, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

August 23rd

_Katrina originated as Tropical Depression Twelve from the merger of a tropical wave and the remnants of Tropical Depression Ten._

‘So Benny, do you think you and Dean will be coming to stay during the next hurricane since Bobby’s unavailable until the end of this month?’ Jimmy asked.

‘I don’t know. I don’t mind staying with Bobby, but Dean always spent more time with Sam during hurricane season then he does Bobby.’ Benny answered honestly.

‘Or, he did until I started living with Sam.’ Jimmy said sadly.

‘Jimmy, this isn’t your fault’ Benny tried to reassure.

‘Benny, don’t.’ Jimmy said regretfully. ‘I know Dean has that nightmare about Sam going over the edge of that building and I jump over after him. And, I know you have the nightmare about Dean killing you so you can save Sam and you had that nightmare before I ever mentioned that is how you end up back in Purgatory. Neither of you would have had those nightmares if you weren't around me. And, I know about Sam’s nightmare of Naomi torturing me by reprogramming me over and over and over to get me to forget my father until she eventually breaks me. I know he had that nightmare before he found out that that was really what had happened, it should bother me more than it does, but while I will argue to my dying breath that my name is Castiel, I don’t mind this part of my life as Jimmy. I know that Sam has started having nightmares about being Lucifer’s vessel but it’s not the graphical violent way of Lucifer possessing Sam that appears in my mind, so it doesn’t bother him to much. And, I know that all of those instances are due to your proximity to me, if there was something I could do to make it stop, I would.’ He explained.

Benny didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t about to say that Sam had told him that after Lucifer disappeared after healing Jimmy - something that Dean and Matthew had conveniently forgotten - that there were times where he could hear someone in his head or where he didn’t feel alone when he was the only one home, and he was concerned that maybe Lucifer did in fact possess him, but he’d sworn Benny to keep that between them. Benny HATED being bound by promises to keep someone’s secret, but it was better they have someone they can talk to then them having to keep everything bottled up until they explode.

‘Jimmy, I’ll work on Dean. I’ve sat through hurricanes before, once even stupidly on a boat…I have no desire to repeat it, and even less of one with Ben and Emma at risk.’ Benny admitted.

‘Thank you. And, I know I haven’t said this before but thank you for -’ Jimmy started.

‘It’s nothing, Jimmy’. Benny cut him off. ‘Sam’s just started his final year of college before going into three years of law school. I don’t mind paying for you to go to San Jose to get your library science degree, just as long as you stay out of the news…otherwise, I will pull my funding.’ He finished.

‘I know, I’m trying. I hate that this has effectively cost him his job, though. He couldn’t be responsible for coming to get me from my classes and still be expected to be at work by four.’ Jimmy said regretfully.

‘And, that’s why I’m going to be sending him money on a monthly basis until you get your license, because then Dean can bring you the car he restored for you, and you and Sam can make arrangements regarding work.’ Benny said.

‘How are you affording this?' Jimmy asked curiously.

‘I own and personally manage the Guidry’s Gumbo Shack here in New Orleans, I own another Guidry’s in Sioux Falls which I opened a year before I proposed to Dean, and I’ll be opening another in San Francisco early next year. And, I technically own Winchester Auto Repair & Restoration, but Dean runs EVERYTHING there. Have I ever shown you a picture of the sign that has the added bit…AUTO repair not GUN repair?’ Benny asked.

Jimmy laughed. ‘Sam showed it to me, but I’ve seen the picture. Having the last name of a popular gun manufacturer might be nice on the surface but it sends out the wrong impression.’ Jimmy admitted.

‘Still, Guidry’s has been successful enough since I took over when I was twenty-one, that I can afford to do this. Dean’s the love of my life, I don’t care if people have nothing better to do then to call me a fag for that, Sam’s his baby brother, and you’re…well, you might not be family in the typical sense but you’re close enough…and one thing that Winchester’s, Singer’s, and Lafitte’s have in common…we protect our family. And, when we can…we help our family too.’ Benny said seriously.

‘Family don’t end with blood.’ Jimmy and Benny said in unison.

About an hour later, Benny was waiting on the broccoli casserole in the oven while keeping an eye the okra* frying on the stove.

‘Benny’? Dean asked. ‘A penny for your thoughts?’ He figured he picked that up from Benny because pre-Benny, that was something he would NEVER have said.

Benny turned away from the stove to face Dean. ‘Are we going to be heading out to California if it’s confirmed that this storm is heading toward Louisiana?’ Benny asked, deciding to just straight to the point.

‘Why can’t we just ride it out?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Dean, YOU have never been through a hurricane, I have. I don’t want to do it, again. I know the easiest solution would be to leave Louisiana but I love it here and you know from last year that evacuation CAN become mandatory. Yes, we could technically still ride it out, but Sam’s expecting us and Jimmy thinks it’s his fault you don’t want to be there.’ Benny said.

‘That’s because it is! Every time I’m around him…I-I can’t deal with that dream night after night, I just can’t!’ Dean snapped.

‘Dean, every time I’ve seen him, I end up having a nightmare where you kill me so that I can go save your brother.’ Benny said honestly. ‘Do you know what hurts most about it though? It’s not being killed, it’s that the love I see on your face every day isn’t on the Dean’s that kills me.’ He continued. ‘That wouldn’t stop me from going to stay with them, though.’ He finished.

‘Except, what you see has to do with what Jimmy sees, you getting sent back to Purgatory. I’m not seeing what he sees and I can’t - I can’t keep watching my brother - I can’t keep watching my baby brother - SAM die!’ Dean stressed.

‘You son of a bitch.’ Benny snapped. ‘You’re watching your brother die and I’m sorry for that but try seeing over and over and over again the man you love kill you without…the regret you would expect!’ He finished.

Dean lowered his head. ‘Benny, I -’ He began but didn’t honestly know how to finish.

‘Cher, even if you want to stay here…I’ll stay with you, but…at least, send Ben and Emma to Sam. They’re unaffected by the kinds of nightmares we have. Please, Dean…you want to risk your life, I’ll risk mine, but don’t involve Ben and Emma, they’ve barely even begun to live.’ Benny said.

‘They’re too young to be on a plane by themselves.’ Dean explained.

Benny lowered his head. He knew there were ways he could win if this turned into an argument, but he HATED fighting with Dean.

‘Benny?’ Dean asked hesitantly.

Benny looked at Dean and saw the uncertainty on his face. ‘Cher?’ Benny asked, slightly concerned.

‘Do you ever regret getting involved with me?’ Dean asked honestly.

‘ _What the hell!?_ ’ Benny thought to himself. He didn’t mind the change of subject, but that was COMPLETELY out of left field! ‘No, never! Why would you even think that?’ Benny asked honestly curious and concerned.

‘Benny, I’m a mechanic…I don’t have a fancy degree, but I can still fix cars. I love my job but it’s NOTHING compared to you, your job, what you’ve done with your life.’ Dean admitted shyly.

‘Dean, LOOK AT ME! Do you think I care about that? I love you for you not your JOB! And, I told you before I even proposed, if you want my money, you can have it…you know that I’ve never cared about that. Besides... Look at me, Dean. You’re gorgeous and if you would actually pick up your guitar and sing outside a bar, you could be SO MUCH MORE than a mechanic! And, what do I have to offer, hmm?’ Benny asked. Benny was honestly tired of THIS argument. Dean had self-worth issues while he had self-image issues.

Benny turned back to the okra on the stove and wasn’t surprised when he heard Dean approach him, felt his arms wrap around his waist, and oh, how close he was standing. ‘ _Kids are awake, foods cooking, can’t get distracted._ ’ He thought to himself.

‘You know, I’ll sing for you any day, Benny. Free of charge, private performance.’ Dean whispered in his right ear before nuzzling his neck.

**xXxXx**

August 24th

_Early that day, the depression intensified into a tropical storm as it headed generally westward toward Florida._

‘Hello, Dean.’ Jimmy said.

‘Jim-Cas, I know you know the difference between time in California and Louisiana and considering Benny and I are trying to plan shit out for Katrina… Right now, I’m at work trying to get everything closed up here so that I hopefully don’t come back to vehicles that have floated down the damn road or something! So, I really don’t have time to talk.’ Dean said, hoping whatever Jimmy has to say will be said quickly.

‘You’re staying in New Orleans?’ Jimmy asked uncertainly.

‘Yes, Jimmy, we are. We can’t go up to Bobby’s because - well, I didn’t really pay attention to the why but we can’t.’ Dean snapped.

‘But, Sam said that last year and the year before…even before Benny proposed you, he, and the kids would spend most of the time during the hurricanes in Palo Alto with him.’ Jimmy said carefully.

‘We did.’ Dean said honestly.

‘Then, why haven’t you come at all, this year?’ Jimmy asked, wishing to get to the bottom of this.

Dean opened his mouth to answer the question but just as quickly closed it. He knew Jimmy was keeping to his word about staying out of the news and out of the hospital, but he couldn’t tell him the truth, because Benny and Sam would BOTH be pissed if they found out that he’d actually told Jimmy that the reason was him.

‘Dean, I’m going to ask you something and I need you to answer honestly.’ Jimmy said seriously.

‘Okay.’ Dean said simply.

‘If I wasn’t here, would you come?’ Jimmy asked sincerely.

Dean opened his mouth, closed it, and pinched the bridge of his nose. This call was NOT going to end well no matter what he said. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He reopened his eyes. ‘Yes.’ He gritted out. In that moment though, he wasn’t mad at Jimmy, he was angry with himself for saying he would answer the damn question.

‘I understand. I’ll be gone by tomorrow.’ Jimmy said regretfully.

‘Jimmy?’ Dean asked hesitantly. Sam was going to murder him if Jimmy took off because of him!

No response.

‘Cas?’ Dean asked concerned. Sam was going to murder him if Jimmy hurt himself over this! And, Benny would probably help hide the body. He had been doing so well!

Still no response.

‘Castiel?’ Dean shouted panicked. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he realized the call had been disconnected. ‘ _Shit, this is bad!_ ’ He thought to himself.

Quickly, he pulled up his contacts and called Benny. Sam should still be in his pre-law class…so calling him - Katrina would be the least of his concerns. ‘Cher?’ Benny asked hesitantly.

‘Benny, call Jimmy.’ Dean said somewhere between panic and concerned.

‘What did you do, Dean?’ Benny asked, Dean hated when Benny ended up annoyed that quickly…it never boded well for their sleeping arrangements.

‘He told me to answer a question honestly, I agreed, and then he asked if he wasn’t there would I come. He apparently knew about the last couple years where we were spending the hurricanes threatening New Orleans out in California. So, I answered honestly and he responded back by saying he’d be gone by tomorrow.’ Dean said honestly, fully expecting for Benny to tear him a new one.

‘Dean, I love you and that isn’t changing, but I told you when Jimmy started living with Sam. I told you again when I started paying for their little two bedroom in Frisco. You put Sam in a position to have to choose between you and Jimmy and I’ll take the kids and you won’t see any of us again. I know what would happen if Sam put you in a position to choose between me and him and I will be damned if I watch that happen to those two.’ Benny said in a seemingly calm voice, something Dean had only once heard Benny pull off with perfection.

Dean didn’t even try to answer back, because he knew Benny had already hung up. He knew Benny didn’t typically make threats, he also knew that the ones he did make, they weren't spoken lightly, and he also knew he was thoroughly fucked if Benny decided to take off with Ben and Emma. Emma was closer to Benny then she was to Dean, so she wouldn’t even question it. Ben might be closer to Dean but he also LOVES talking to Jimmy and if he got hurt because of Dean, he’d be mad and probably wouldn’t question it until they were already gone. ‘ _I love Benny, I love Ben and Emma, and I love Sam, and I should have kept my damn mouth shut with Jimmy!_ ’ He thought to himself.

**xXxXx**

‘Benny?’ Jimmy answered sadly.

‘Jimmy, I know we don’t talk this much, but just listen for a minute. Dean’s an ass.’ Benny said. ‘You can ask Sam, he doesn’t always think before he opens his mouth so he walks around a good portion of the time with family with his foot in his mouth. And, while he might have been being honest with you, he doesn’t expect you to leave.’ He continued.

‘But, if I stay then Dean won’t come here where it’s safe.’ Jimmy stressed.

Benny hesitated. ‘No, he won’t.’ He said honestly. ‘But, in his own round-about way, he does care about you. Do you think he would’ve sent you part of his cassette collection as a trial run to figure out which classic rock you like? The ones you kept he had to replace and I doubt he ever even said anything about it. You think he’d do that for anybody? Hell no! When he sent you the other collections including the Eagles that he had to buy most of to be able to send, he didn’t care. Believe me, Jimmy - there’s three things that will make Dean Winchester like you, one…you share an interest in the same type of music and you’ve done that in spades. Another is that you like Baby and you let him believe you like Baby more than Sam’s car when you really don’t. But, the most important is that you care about Sam and everyone who knows you knows that you care about him.’ He explained.

‘Then, why does he like you? You two have completely different tastes in music - or at least, that’s his explanation since you prefer newer rock to classic rock, and you’re pretty much indifferent to Baby.’ Jimmy asked curiously.

‘Because I cook and know how to make pie, but I think that’s a requirement for romantic attachment and not just friend attachment in the book of Dean Winchester.’ Benny said.

‘But, if I remember correctly…Lisa couldn’t cook and neither could Lydia.’ Jimmy said.

‘No. But, those situations were complicated.’ Benny said.

‘Young and stupid?’ Jimmy asked.

‘Pretty much.’ Benny said with a slight smirk.

‘Benny, if I did leave - do you think Sam would be hurt?’ Jimmy asked carefully.

‘No, I don’t THINK he would be, I KNOW he would be.’ Benny said honestly.

‘Well, then I can’t leave. I won’t hurt Sam, again. And, if I did…he might consider fratricide and I don’t want him in jail for killing Dean, either.’ Jimmy said.

‘So, you’re better now?’ Benny asked carefully.

‘Yes. Oh! Tell Ben I appreciate the socks.’ Jimmy said.

‘Well, he knew you liked bees and figured every pair in that store was enough for you. I swear, I went in for a new shirt and came out with a shirt and two bags worth of bee socks.’ Benny said laughing.

‘I counted a total of fifty pairs. Why did you do that?’ Jimmy asked honestly confused.

‘Because, Ben asked if he could get you something, I said okay, he disappears for a few minutes, and when he comes back it’s with one of those arm carts full of bee socks. I told him you didn’t need that many, but if you’d seen the face he gave me…it’s the same face Dean gives when he’s gone three days without pie. I can’t resist Ben’s face anymore then I can Dean’s.’ Benny admitted. ‘Do you like beanies, scarves, or stuffed animals? Ben wanted me to ask the next time I talked to you.’ He asked.

‘The only time I’d wear a beanie or scarf is during the winter. And no, I don’t really like stuffed animals…unless you count bee plush toys.’ Jimmy said.

‘Okay, thank you. If we don't talk before the storm, I'll give you a call after it passes.’ Benny said.

‘Be careful, Benny. And, if it does become a hurricane…tie Dean up and toss him in the trunk of Baby and come here or drag him here by his balls…just get him, yourself, and Ben and Emma out of there!’ Jimmy said seriously.

Benny couldn’t help but laugh. That wasn’t something Jimmy would typically say and it made it that much funnier.

**xXxXx**

August 25th

_Katrina strengthened into a hurricane just two hours before making landfall at Hallandale Beach._

Benny had Dean’s left wrist bound by a bit of rope, holding the remaining length of rope - he hadn’t measured it but it was long enough for what he was trying to do, and was trying to catch Dean’s other wrist to tie it with the rope, too.

‘Damn it, Benny! What is wrong with you?’ Dean snapped but not staying still long enough for Benny to get hold of his other wrist.

‘I told Jimmy that if the storm strengthened into a hurricane that I’d tie you up, toss you in Baby’s trunk, and drive out to California myself if necessary.’ Benny said. That wasn’t the entire truth but Dean didn’t have to know that.

‘And, I’m still not going!’ Dean snapped, continuing to stay out of Benny’s grip.

‘Would you prefer being dragged there by your balls because THAT was Jimmy’s idea?’ Benny asked. Actually BOTH were Jimmy’s ideas but again, Dean didn’t have to know that.

Dean decided to try a different tactic and got into a slight crouch.

‘Dean, you might be younger then I am, but you know that if you try to fight me, I CAN and I WILL put you down. And, just because I’m more commonly considered a chef doesn’t mean I didn’t also used to be a sailor and I know enough knots to make your head spin. So, do you really want to fight me?’ Benny asked in a no-nonsense voice.

Dean held his other wrist out. ‘You can tie my wrists together or however you were going to tie them if you want, but I’m not going.’ Dean said seriously. ‘And, I will fight you tooth and nail on that.’ He continued.

Ben spoke up from behind the black adult-sized suitcase, ‘So, when am I going to Uncle Sammy’s and Jimmy’s?’

Benny looked over at Ben - he’d been to busy ‘fighting’ with Dean since he’d gotten home to notice Ben standing just inside the living room with a suitcase. ‘What are you talking about, little bear?’ Benny asked confused. Jimmy had convinced Ben to start calling Benny papa bear over Sam's summer break and since the nickname stuck, Benny had started calling Ben little bear in retaliation.

Dean looked down at his tied wrist with Benny having hold of his untied one but not having wrapped the rope around it, yet. ‘I was on the phone with Jimmy today. I…stuck my foot in my mouth. Jimmy hung up and Ben called me an assbutt. And, I told Ben he could go stay with Jimmy since that was obviously something he’d learnt from him.’ Dean explained.

Benny looked at Dean. ‘And, you haven’t told him you were joking?’ Benny whispered.

Dean shook his head slightly.

‘ _Assbutt indeed._ ’ Benny thought to himself. He looked at Ben and was trying to think of a light way to let Ben down. ‘Little bear?’ He decided on the gentle approach.

Ben didn’t say anything, just sort of stared at Benny.

Benny looked at Dean. ‘You’re going to pay for this later, cher.’ He whispered.

Dean didn’t raise his head, he didn’t think that that boded well for sex that night.

Benny looked at Ben. ‘Daddy was just messing with you. He isn’t planning to send you out to Frisco.’ He explained.

Ben lowered his head. ‘I understand.’ He said disappointed before turning and disappearing into the hallway without his suitcase.

Benny’s head snapped back toward Dean. He tied Dean’s other wrist with the rope before wrapping the rope snugly but not tightly around Dean’s neck. ‘Be happy I love you, cher.’ Benny whispered.

Dean raised his head to meet Benny’s eyes. ‘So, how about sex tonight?’ He asked.

‘Don’t push your luck, cher. I am the one with the noose around your neck.’ Benny said with a smirk.

‘I have let you choke me before.’ Dean admitted with a smirk.

‘And, the bruise you ended up with is the reason I’ve only done it once.’ Benny said seriously. He didn’t add - and never would that the real reason wasn’t the bruise - they both ended up with frequent bruises from one another during their sexcapades - but that he hadn’t been able to revive Dean and was about a minute from calling an ambulance.

**xXxXx**

August 26th

_Katrina emerged into the Gulf of Mexico and began to rapidly intensify._

‘Cher, if you don’t stop pacing like that, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor.’ Benny said calmly.

Dean stopped his pacing, glared at Benny for a few seconds before returning to his pacing with his hands behind his back. ‘That was stupid! That was BEYOND stupid! What was he THINKING?!? Ben’s just a kid!’ Dean said frantic.

‘I’m still trying to figure out why the airport let a kid that isn’t even eight on a plane without an adult.’ Benny said. He was going to have to change his security information once the hurricane was over, but people were already either evacuating or tying everything down, so it wasn’t his top concern. He still wasn’t real sure how Ben even had some of that information or how he knew how to buy a plane ticket on his own but he was certainly Dean’s son because it was definitely something Dean would’ve done.

‘How is he even going to get to Sam and Jimmy’s once the plane lands?’ Dean asked just short of shouting.

‘I called Sam as soon as I found out he’d purchased a plane ticket with my credit card and had contacted the airport to figure out where the plane was going. He’ll be at the airport waiting for Ben.’ Benny said. He was trying to be the calm one in this situation since Dean was in full-blown panicked father mode, even if in reality, his mind had already run through every possible scenario he could come up with for how badly things could end for a kid traveling alone…at least twice. ‘He’ll be okay, cher.’ He said soothingly. ‘He’s your son and you know how resourceful you were at that age. And you’ve been raising him to be that resourceful before you ever came into Guidry’s for the first time.’ He reminded.

Dean stopped pacing and turned toward Benny. ‘He’s my little boy, Benny!’ He said panicked, throwing his arms out from his sides.

Benny looked down at Emma who was still asleep with her head on his left leg. ‘I know, Dean. And, it’s that fact and the fact that Sam will be there waiting for him that has me believing that he will be fine.’ Benny said. He knew that Jimmy would be there, too…but he didn’t think that was going to help Dean to think about that. Ben and Emma didn’t have weird dreams like he, Dean, and Sam did after spending time around Jimmy…but Dean wasn’t really thinking clearly, either.

‘And, what happens if he’s not? What then?’ Dean snapped.

Benny looked at Dean. He had no answer to that, because he wasn’t sure how either of them would deal with that. He’d lost his own daughter and it had about killed him. It hadn’t helped that he’d lost Andrea, too…but…he did NOT want Dean to go through the pain of losing a child. Oh, who was he kidding? How would HE handle losing another child? Biology be damned, Ben was his son, too!

‘Tell me!’ Dean shouted before taking a step toward Benny, before they both glanced down at Emma, and Dean promptly took the step back.

Benny remained silent, just watching over Emma.

Dean lowered his head. ‘I can’t lose him, Benny.’ he admitted.

‘You won’t! He’ll be fine on the plane! Sam will get him as soon as he disembarks and he’ll stay with them until it’s possible for him to come back to New Orleans.’ Benny said determined. ‘And, I’ve already explained to you…geographically speaking, the French Quarter is probably one of the safest places to be if a hurricane hits New Orleans. While I know enough about the levee system to know that there are faults across the board, we have the added layer of protection of the Mississippi River levees which by what I know are better constructed AND maintained.’ He explained.

Dean looked at Benny. ‘I know, we’re safest here if we do get hit. But, I still don’t want Ben around Jimmy.’ Dean snapped.

Benny stood up suddenly almost knocking Emma off the couch in the process. ‘My God, Dean! You don’t mind Jimmy, but you don’t want anybody around him. Would you have been happier if he had left two days ago? You’re confusing me and I’m fucking married to you! No wonder he’s so messed up where you’re concerned! Make up your damn mind!’ He shouted. ‘Do you want him around Sam or not?’ He continued.

Dean lowered his head. ‘No, but I also know Sam loves him, and I do want him happy.’ Dean said defeated. ‘And, I know Jimmy wouldn’t hurt Ben for anything.’ He continued.

‘So, then you need to remember that. Jimmy isn’t the Devil! He isn’t the Anti-Christ! And, he isn’t some voodoo practitioner like my mother or her mother! And, next time you decide to pull one of your left, up, down, right, x, start stunts…maybe you should remember the scars on his arms.’ Benny said seriously.

Dean nodded before looking at Benny. ‘You make a good conscious, Benny. Have you ever considered a job as Jiminy Cricket?’ He asked smirking.

‘So, that makes you Pinocchio?’ Benny asked.

Dean shrugged. ‘I suppose so.’ He said.

**xXxXx**

August 27th

_The hurricane reached Category 3 intensity. An eyewall replacement cycle disrupted the intensification but caused the storm to nearly double in size._

Dean stood just outside the front door. Since meeting Benny, he’d been all over New Orleans, and the French Quarter wasn’t just home but also both Benny’s restaurant as well as Dean’s auto shop was there. The only time he didn’t like New Orleans as a whole was during Mardi Gras and during THAT period of time, Dean had a second job…third if you count parenting and that was helping Benny at Guidry’s because while that time of year was ‘great’ for business…it was also EXTREMELY stressful. While any disagreements Benny and Dean had never amounted to much in the grand scheme of married life…he wondered just how many Mardi Gras’ they’d have to make through before one of them physically hurt the other. It was funny in a way, Louisiana was buckling down for potential major damage from Hurricane Katrina and he’s thinking about Mardi Gras.

‘Are you coming back inside, cher?’ Benny asked stepped out onto the porch beside Dean.

‘So, how long do you think it will be before I can get Ben back? He might be safer with Sam and Jimmy then Emma is here with us but I still have to ask.’ Dean asked ignoring Benny’s question.

‘It depends on how we get hit, cher. If it’s minor then it shouldn’t be more then a week or two, if we get the brunt of it…a month or more potentially. It depends on when they get clean-up done and when airports reopen since neither Sam nor Jimmy can spend the time required to drive Ben back here. Sam’s in his last year of pre-law and Jimmy just started library science.’ Benny said honestly.

Dean lowered his head. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Dean asked carefully.

‘Tell you what, cher?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘That the way Andrea and Liz died was on the boat with you when you got caught in that hurricane and that that’s the real reason you HATE being in New Orleans during a hurricane.’ Dean said, choosing his words as carefully as he could.

Benny lowered his head. ‘What do you want me to say, cher? That I honestly don’t know how I survived and up until I met you, I honestly wished I hadn’t? That what is under the gravestones for Andrea Lafitte and Elisabeth Lafitte are empty caskets because they never found their bodies? That being on a boat again terrifies me in ways that airplanes don’t even bother you? That I’d have given anything to go back and undo the decision I made that resulted in us being on a boat with a faulty radio, so when the attempts were made to get me to come back, I didn’t hear them? That I watched as my daughter got swept overboard before the boat capsized and Andrea vanished, too? Is that what you wanted me to say, Dean?!?’ While his voice started out sad, by the final question he was yelling.

Dean put his right hand at Benny’s lower back, applied just enough pressure to encourage Benny closer, and his left hand at the back of Benny’s head. When Benny leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder, his face turned toward Dean’s neck, and Dean felt a damp spot start to develop on his shirt - the porch had a roof and the rain hadn’t started blowing in yet - along with the shaking of Benny’s shoulders, he realized he should’ve just kept his mouth shut. Benny was not one to cry often - onions don’t count - but when he did, it messed with Dean. ‘I’m sorry.’ Dean whispered in Benny’s left ear.

It took a few minutes for Benny to calm down and when he finally did, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, and without lifting his head, he whispered, ‘Cher, I still think you’re the best thing that happened to me after -’ He cut himself off.

‘What about opening more Guidry’s? You don’t think -’ Dean began.

Benny stood up to where he could face Dean more directly, causing Dean’s left hand to move down to the back of Benny’s neck. ‘Dean, I opened the one in Sioux Falls because that’s where your uncle Bobby lives and I didn’t think I’d ever convince him to come down here for such a simple reason as trying my Creole and also because at the time, I didn’t know if I would ever convince YOU to move down here - funny how a little thing like a marriage proposal changed your mind. And, I’m opening the one in Frisco because unlike you, I don’t think Sam is ever going to move here and if he’s going to try to be some big-shot attorney in Frisco, I figured he needs good food too and unless you count salad, Sam can’t cook and Jimmy’s two attempts…the first ended up with a call to the fire department and the second - who in their right mind BOILS pizza?’ Benny asked.

‘I still can’t believe he did that!’ Dean said laughing.

‘Do you think if I sent Sam the recipe that he’d be able to make that Cajun salad dressing he likes?’ Benny asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. ‘No, I can’t make that dressing right and I’ve actually watched you make it.’ He said.

‘Should I just start bottling it and send it to him?’ Benny asked.

Dean nodded. He wouldn’t ask Benny to have it commercialized, he’d tried asking that with a couple things Benny made, and Benny had thrown a fit! He did NOT want his dishes commercialized because ‘when quantity goes up, quality goes down’, he had no idea if that was factual or not, but that was Benny’s belief and Dean had just never tried to convince him otherwise, because he really did not know. ‘So, how bad do you think Katrina is going to be?’ Dean asked honestly curious.

‘I don’t know, just hope the levee system holds because even if we are okay due to the rivers levees…there is a lot of New Orleans that could end up underwater and we’d all suffer if that happens.’ Benny said.

‘Have you ever tried telling anybody about this?’ Dean asked curiously.

Benny shook his head. ‘I can’t do that. The person who told me wasn’t supposed to and - the only person who would be punished would be them. There would be no punishment for the people actually responsible because even if the worst case scenario does happen here, the law will protect them. New Orleans could up completely underwater and nothing would happen - some sovereign immunity bullshit.’ Benny said.

‘I thought sovereign immunity just applied to President’s, Emperor’s, and things of that nature.’ Dean said confused.

‘So did I.’ Benny admitted.

**xXxXx**

August 28th

_By 12:40 am CDT, Katrina was upgraded to a Category 4 hurricane. It became a Category 5 storm by 7:00 am._

_‘Devastating damage expected…Hurricane Katrina…a most powerful hurricane with unprecedented strength…rivaling the intensity of Hurricane Camille of 1969. Most of the area will be uninhabitable for weeks…perhaps longer. At least one half of well constructed homes will have roof and wall failure. All gabled roofs will fail…leaving those homes severely damaged or destroyed. The majority of industrial buildings will become non functional. Partial to complete wall and roof failure is expected. All wood framed low rising apartment buildings will be destroyed. Concrete block low rise apartments will sustain major damage…including some wall and roof failure. High rise office and apartment buildings will sway dangerously…a few to the point of total collapse. All windows will blow out. Airborne debris will be widespread…and may include heavy items such as household appliances and even light vehicles. Sport utility vehicles and light trucks will be moved. The blown debris will create additional destruction. Persons…pets…and livestock exposed to the winds will face certain death if struck. Power outages will last for weeks…as most power poles will be down and transformers destroyed. Water shortages will make human suffering incredible by modern standards. The vast majority of native trees will be snapped or uprooted. Only the heartiest will remain standing…but be totally defoliated. Few crops will remain. Livestock left exposed to the winds will be killed. An inland hurricane wind warning is issued when sustained winds near hurricane force…or frequent gusts at or above hurricane force…are certain within the next 12 to 24 hours. Once Tropical Storm and hurricane force winds onset…do not venture outside! - NWS New Orleans, LA 10:11 am CDT_

Dean was standing inside Guidry’s dining area holding Emma who’d been crying since the warning went out less then half an hour prior. ‘Benny, if I EVER think this is a good idea, again, you have my full and continued consent to beat the shit out of me and drag me by the balls out to San Francisco!’ Dean said.

‘Understood.’ Benny said without hesitation. He’d been a baby, not even four months old when Camille had hit and about the only thing he knew about that storm was that it flattened a good part of the Mississippi coast - or some large part of the Mississippi something. If they were drawing a comparison between Katrina and Camille…New Orleans and potentially Louisiana as a whole were in trouble. He knew that Guidry’s should be safe…the paranoid man who owned it before him - and coincidentally the person who had it built - had been convinced that ‘the big one’ was going to happen so when it was built, it was built strong enough to withstand the winds from a Category 5 hurricane.

‘So, if we end up cut off from - EVERYONE for weeks which is what is expected…how are we on supplies?’ Dean said.

‘Considering how many people we’re responsible for feeding in a day…taking into account expiration dates…just for the three of us, a month to a month and a half of food. We’ve got water for even longer. And, even if solar panels are something I end up getting replaced yearly because we live in hurricane hell…I do have a small stock of solar batteries. If we’re stuck here for more then a month and a half, we’ll probably be out of food and power.’ Benny explained. He wasn’t paranoid but he’d grown up with electricity and he liked keeping it…hence solar batteries for when storms of varying degrees knocked out power.

‘I thought Florida was hurricane hell.’ Dean said with a smirk.

‘Dean, if you’re in an area that is in a typical hurricane zone, you’re in hurricane hell.’ Benny pointed out.

Emma who had finally stopped crying asked, ‘What is hurricane hell? Is it a bad place?’

Dean smiled and bit down on his bottom lip, just short of laughter.

‘It’s only a bad place during a hurricane, baby doll. Otherwise, it’s where we live, here in New Orleans.’ Benny attempted to explain.

Emma twisted around in Dean’s arms to reach for Benny, Benny taking Emma from Dean. ‘Why are we in a bad place? Did we do something wrong?’ Emma asked before burying her head under Benny’s chin.

Benny glared at Dean, but didn’t say a word.

Dean lowered his head. ‘I didn’t want to go out to California and thought we could just ride this one out…and now, this is expected to be the worst hurricane in thirty-six years.’ He said regretfully.

‘And, where’s my big brother?’ Emma asked.

‘Ben used my credit card and went out to Frisco alone. He’s with his Uncle Sam and Jimmy.’ Benny said.

‘Papa?’ Emma asked shyly.

‘Yes, baby doll?’ Benny asked.

‘Why do some people look at you and daddy funny?’ Emma asked.

Benny and Dean shared a look. ‘That’s a big question for such a little girl.’ Dean said.

‘There’s a couple reasons.’ Benny added.

‘What?’ Emma asked curiously.

Another shared look. This was NOT a subject that was going to be explainable to someone Emma’s age. Well, they could explain it, but she wouldn’t understand it.

‘Well, most of the reason is probably that Dean and I are both men and some people think it’s…wrong that two men should be together. And, if you add a child or children into the equation…we’re supposedly corrupting them so that they end up gay, too. Even if in truth, the children do biologically belong to one of the men.’ Benny explained. ‘Another possible reason is that I’m ten years older then Dean and some people think you’re supposed to be involved with someone your own age, or something like that - but I think that’s a modern American problem and not a human one because some cultures and throughout history, the age gap wasn’t as observed.’ He said.

‘Why are people weird?’ Emma asked.

‘Everyone’s weird in their own way because to be NORMAL is to be boring.’ Dean said.

‘So, weird is good?’ Emma asked.

Benny turned his head, burying his face in Emma’s hair to avoid her seeing the face-splitting smile. ‘ _Oh, Dean…she is your daughter._ ’ He thought to himself.

‘Yes, yes…weird is good. Weird is very good. WEIRD is great!’ Dean said smiling.

**xXxXx**

August 29th

_The center of Katrina passed southeast of New Orleans, winds downtown were in the Category 1 range with frequent intense gusts and tidal surge. Hurricane-force winds were experienced throughout the city, although the most severe portion of Katrina missed the city._

Dean sat behind Benny with Emma asleep on the stairs. He’d never understood why Guidry’s had a basement, Benny didn’t know either figuring it was probably for some kind of storage that didn’t involve food or maybe it had something to do with it being an emergency shelter before Benny bought the place. But, Benny had already been outside thinking it was the eye - it wasn’t, Katrina was just losing her punch …it was still to dangerous to go out. He’d seen enough though after getting on the roof to figure out while the French Quarter might have escaped major flooding…New Orleans as a whole had not. ‘Dean, if I’m right…and God help me, I hope I’m wrong, but at least one of the levees would have had to have failed for what I saw to have happened.’ Benny had said. There was just too much flooding for something to have not failed.

Dean had watched the diagram of New Orleans on the news when it was finally confirmed that they were going to get hit…New Orleans was essentially a bowl surrounded by levees. Whoever had built the city - Benny knew the history of New Orleans, Dean did not - they could NOT have thought that through. But, that’s like building a nuclear power plant on a major fault line and then being all shocked and shaken when there’s a major earthquake and the power plant goes into meltdown…and Sam was the one waiting on that scenario to happen with as many earthquakes as California gets. Humans were supposed to be at the top of the food chain, but that obviously didn’t make them smart. Getting a mental image of the dodos in Ice Age going running a cliff…yeah, can’t imagine how THOSE went extinct. Maybe humans were like dodo birds but instead of running of the cliff…it’s more steady, but they’re still going over that cliff.

‘Cher, if I ever think it’s a good idea to go outside during a hurricane again…handcuff us together!’ Benny said drowsily.

‘I’m still surprised you didn’t get clocked in the face by that flying piece of aluminum until you were coming down from the roof.’ Dean said honestly. ‘And, keep pressure on the gash!’ He ordered.

When he noticed Benny had started applying pressure to the cut that ran from just above his right eyebrow down to the left side of his mouth, Dean shook his head. Benny was the smart one of the two of them and yet, he did something stupid. Well, they were both smart but in different ways. You need something done with a car or truck or motorcycle or oddly even a boat, call Dean. You need somebody that can mix drinks that’ll get you drunk in record time, again call Dean. You need a musician, the answer is still Dean. You need someone to cook or to actually sail a boat, call Benny. Either one of them could fight and while Dean had the mean streak in him for it, Benny didn’t but simply had the experience on his side. ‘Hey, think about it this way, Benny. At least, if you end up with a scar…it will be a noticeable one.’ Dean decided to attempt humor.

‘If you say that chicks dig scars, I’m divorcing your ass, cher.’ Benny said.

‘Just my ass? So, you’re going to divorce me in pieces?’ Dean asked smirking.

‘Yes, Dean…I’m going to chop you up and divorce each individual piece of you.’ Benny huffed. He knew what Dean was doing, trying to keep him awake. Unfortunately, when the aluminum had caught him in the face, it had either startled him and caused him to fall the rest of the way down or it had knocked him the rest of the way down but either way, he’d cracked his head and his vision had been blurring in and out ever since…so, he was pretty sure in addition to his bleeding face, he probably had a concussion, too.

Dean hummed.

‘Should I be concerned with what’s running through your mind, cher?’ Benny asked, not actually even slightly concerned.

‘Head wounds bleed a lot, right?’ Dean asked rhetorically.

‘Obviously.’ Benny said.

‘I was just thinking, if Emma wasn’t in the room, right now. I’m sure I could make your blood rush somewhere else, real fast…and you wouldn’t even be thinking about the fact that you’re bleeding.’ Dean whispered seductively.

‘Damn, cher. That sounds like a good idea.’ Benny said. He had a really high pain tolerance, but once that pain got to a certain point, he also started getting horny. He didn’t think that made him a masochist like Andrea used to say. He always considered a masochist to be someone that desired pain and while he did ‘get off’ on it, he did not in fact, ‘desire’ it.

It dawned on Dean just what he’d started. He had more of a sexual appetite then Benny did, they both knew that, but Benny…while his was more restrained - controlled, he was…well, Dean hadn’t figured out a good way to describe it but he loved it. ‘Can you be quiet?’ Dean whispered.

‘A lot quieter then you can, cher…you’re a screamer.’ Benny said with a smirk.

Dean slowly moved his hands down to Benny’s pants and quickly glanced at Emma. ‘Be very quiet, I think we’ve scared both our kids enough already for the rest of their lives. At least, as far as sex goes.’ he whispered. Dean was apprehensive about doing this with Emma knowingly in the room, but as long as they were careful and Benny was quiet, it should be safe - well, as safe as it could be considering the situation.

Benny leaned his head back on Dean’s right shoulder and turned his head slightly toward Dean’s ear. ‘Cher?’ Benny whispered impatiently.

Dean slowly popped the button on Benny’s pants then just as slowly unzipped them. ‘Remember, quiet Benny.’ Dean whispered before slipping his hand into Benny’s boxers.

**xXxXx**

August 30th

Dean, Benny, and Emma sat playing a third game of Monopoly…even though, it could technically be considered the first since Dean had already flipped the board twice. Dean didn’t mind board games, in general, but he actively despised Monopoly. Why Benny even had a Monopoly board at Guidry’s, he did not know…but considering the year on the box made it older then Dean, he figured Benny had had it for a while.

Dean was the little car, Benny…well, Dean wasn’t real sure what that piece was, and Emma was the dog. He wondered what it said about their daughter that her response to having caught/seen her daddy jackhammering into her papa while her papa had his teeth sunk into Dean’s shoulder - and that bite was deep - was to turn her back and face the wall and pretend to still be asleep. Only after they’d finished had she spoken ‘Is it safe to turn back over?’ Dean had went several shades of red that had nothing to do with the recent activity while Benny reapplied pressure to his wound.

‘Your turn, Em.’ Dean said to try to get his mind off his line of thought.

Benny watched Emma as she took her turn. While Dean had told Ben about Lisa…or as much as he knew about her, he had not yet told Emma about Lydia. By the little that Dean got to know the two women, he knew that Lisa was…well, she was intelligent but not smart enough to get a scholarship to college and she couldn’t afford to pay for it. She was down on her luck after her parents kicked her out after Dean got her pregnant. Lydia on the other hand was a feminist, a women’s activist, and according to Dean ‘a downright Amazon’…put simply, she did not think highly on the opposite sex and if it wasn’t for the fact that she died giving birth to Emma, Dean probably wouldn’t have even had visitation rights to Emma. He honestly thinks that Dean’s reluctance to tell Emma about her mother is a lot of the reason that Emma is closer to him then she is to Dean. And, Emma loved hearing stories about Liz. Liz didn’t want to be a Creole chef like Benny, she preferred fixing pastries…and given more time and experience, there was no doubt in his mind that she would’ve far surpassed what he could do. She absolutely loved sailing, though! Emma kept begging for him to take her out on a boat and he’d tried explaining why he just couldn’t do that anymore but she just didn’t understand.

Benny took his turn. Emma and Dean were both allergic to cats so there was a shared agreement that they couldn’t have any cats. Ben wanted a pitbull and saltwater fish. The pitbull was feasible…the fish were not. That type of fish required too much maintenance and lengthy power loss during hurricane season would result in a tank of dead fish. It was some weird agreement between Ben and Jimmy though…Ben didn’t get a pit until Sam figured out what kind of dog he wanted to get. Benny, Dean, and Jimmy had a wager going, while they all knew what kind of dog Ben wanted, their wager was what kind Sam wanted. Benny figured either a Golden or Labrador Retriever, Dean figured a Yorkie, Chihuahua, or Scottie, and Jimmy figured a Siberian Husky or Alaskan Malamute. Neither Benny nor Dean were real sure why they’d let Jimmy in on the bet since he lived with Sam BUT they also knew that Jimmy’s picks were actually his preference. They figured that Sam and Jimmy were going to end up with two dogs, Sam’s choice and Jimmy’s choice, a shit ton of cats, and potentially a bee hive since Jimmy absolutely adored bees and had brought home more then his fair share of stray cats before Sam takes them to the pound. Actually, who were they kidding? Because Jimmy couldn’t turn a stray away until Sam took it to the pound…they’d ended up with cats, dogs, a rabbit at one point, and some weird exotic bird. Eventually, they figured one of the strays were going to stick…unless Sam finally let Jimmy start volunteering at the shelter. That would probably solve most of the problem.

Dean took his turn landing on and buying Reading Railroad. He knew he wouldn’t get over his reservations toward Jimmy overnight but Jimmy had made significant improvements since he’d started really living with Sam. He was still ‘off’ but he wasn’t suicidal or even attempting to self-harm - the latter was something Sam checked nightly. And, the nightmares…honestly, while Jimmy might be at fault, he didn’t seem to have much control over Castiel’s ‘angel mojo’ but most of it was locked away…so, there was actually very little that Jimmy could do. So, was Jimmy still at fault if he couldn’t control it?

But what was actually bugging Dean is that he wasn’t sure if Jimmy really couldn’t control it. But then, there was that picture of Sam and Jimmy sleeping, Jimmy on top of his brother. Jimmy had straddled Sam’s hips while his head rested on his chest. Dean had no idea who took the photo, he got it in the mail with no return address, but the point was the same. This is how those two slept. There was no big spoon, little spoon, or one person sleeping with their head on the others chest with their body pressed to the others side or anything like that. And, if he were being completely honest, he knew that Sam was happy with Jimmy…even if Sam was a horny twenty-two year-old with a ‘partner’ that didn’t seem to want sex - ‘ _Partner?!?_ ’ Dean thought to himself. ‘Aw hell!’ He said, shaking his head.

‘Cher?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Daddy?’ Emma asked just as curious.

Dean shook his head. ‘Nothing.’ He dismissed.

‘Dean Winchester.’ Benny reprimanded.

‘Lafitte.’ Dean corrected.

‘Dean, you just realized something and you’ve got both your husband and your daughter curious, what is it?’ Benny asked.

‘Yeah!’ Emma added.

‘Do you think Sam sees Jimmy as his partner?’ Dean decided to just spit it out.

‘No. Sam sees Jimmy as his boyfriend.’ Benny said honestly.

‘And, how does Jimmy view Sammy?’ Dean asked.

‘Jimmy goes along with whatever Sam says.’ Benny again said honestly.

‘How is boyfriend and partner different?’ Emma asked.

Dean shrugged before looking at Benny.

‘Partner is more of a unisex term than boyfriend…it’s most common in that context when referring to same-sex couples…like Dean and myself or Sam and Jimmy, but none of the four of us use the term when referring to our significant other…which is another more unisex term than boyfriend.’ Benny explained.

Emma took her turn landing on Go to Jail, resulting in her hanging her head, and Benny sympathetically patting her on the head. Hopefully, she was a better sport about it then Dean…Dean spent fourteen turns trying to roll doubles to get out of jail before flipping the board during their second attempt.

Benny took his turn landing on and buying Water Works to go with his Electric Company. Having landed on doubles allowed him to roll again, further landing on and buying Boardwalk to go with his Park Place. Dean still needed Pennsylvania Railroad and B&O Railroad to go along with his Reading Railroad and Short Line, and Indiana Avenue to go with his Kentucky Avenue and Illinois Avenue. Emma had all three orange spaces with hotels on them. He did wonder if Dean would ever figure out that the piece that Benny had always played Monopoly with was the battleship but no matter how many times he told him, it never sunk in.

**xXxXx**

August 31st

_80% of New Orleans was flooded, with some parts under as much as 15 feet (4.6 m) of water. The famous French Quarter and Garden District escaped flooding because these areas are above sea level._

Dean, Benny, and Emma stepped outside.

‘My God!’ Dean whispered.

‘Cher, if we weren’t in the French Quarter, we’d be under water.’ Benny said. ‘Geographically, I think the Garden District should be in the same shape as us depending on where the eye hit.’ He added.

‘What do we do? Ben’s fine with Sammy and Jimmy but…what about all the people here. I know the evacuation was mandatory but what about the people like us who decided not to leave and then those that just couldn’t. We’re okay but what about them?’ Dean asked.

Benny clapped his hands together. ‘Well cher, we buckle down and help the people here until the Red Cross and others are able to conduct rescue and relief efforts.’ He said determined before looking down at Emma who was between him and Dean. ‘What do you think, baby doll?’ Benny asked.

‘We need to help those that need help.’ Emma said meeting Benny’s determination with her own.

‘Good answer.’ Benny said smiling.

‘ _And, this is why the son of a serial child rapist and murderer...and a voodoo practitioner…is so well respected here._ ’ Dean thought to himself. ‘ _I still have a hard time believing that Benny’s father was a serial child rapist and murderer but after meeting the man, I think I got off easy with John…that man gave me vibes that not even John did. And, he’s not even sure why his mother decided to kill herself with a mix of hemlock and nightshade._ ’ His thought continued. ‘ _It’s just proof that who your parents are does not necessarily make you who you are, because Benny is a very good man._ ’ He concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: For those of you waiting on the release of the next story with Sam and Jimmy/Cas…well, I’m hoping to have that up in a few days. And, like the first one, it will only have three chapters. Will I be continuing in the ‘verse after that? Currently, I have no plans to but it’s not an impossibility that I’ll come back to it, later. But currently, if I stick to my plan…I’ll be going off and doing a Chuck/OMC story once I finish book 3.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


End file.
